


New Dress

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, implied egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin has been sewing his own dresses for a while, but upon finding a fabric online that reminds him very much of Dan, he can't help ordering it to surprise Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written. I'm so excited to share it with you. 
> 
> This was sort of inspired by an actual fabric that I found online. If you want to see it, there will be a picture attached to the post of this fic on my tumblr @what-with-the-egobang-and-such.

“Dammit,” Arin groaned as the thread slipped out of the head of the sewing machine needle for what seemed like the 100th time as he tried to start a stitch. He knew how to put all the thread back to have the proper tension on it and whatnot at this point, but it was still frustrating. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Suzy calmly, walking up behind him and putting her arms around his neck.

“Just the stupid thread coming out of the needle again. It’s fine.”

“You’ve got it, baby,” she said planting a big kiss on his cheek. “I know it’s frustrating when that kind of stuff happens, but aren’t you having fun?”

“Loads,” Arin replied, the single word dripping in sarcasm. He smirked and looked up at her.

“Just think of how beautiful the dress will look when you’re all done with it,” Suzy said encouragingly. 

“I hope so.” Arin had made several dresses at this point, but this was the first one that he had been nervous about. “Do you think Dan will like it?” 

“I’m sure he will love it. The fabric is so… him,” Suzy said with a laugh and a flourish of her hand. 

It was true. The fabric was very “Dan”. Well, at the very least, it was very “Danny Sexbang”. Arin had stumbled upon a fabric online that was covered in a pattern surprisingly reminiscent of the iconic symbol emblazoned on the chest of Danny’s costume. A red six point star surrounded by a white circle on a field of blue. It was nearly perfect. The star wasn’t quite the star of David, but it was still really close for something that wasn’t actually related to Ninja Sex Party at all. As soon as Arin had seen it, he knew that he had to order some of it and make a dress out of it to surprise Dan.

“Thank you, Suz.” Arin turned his head and gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning to his sewing.

~~~

Arin had been wearing skirts for a while now. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary anymore to see him in a short skirt, maybe even a skater dress. He looked wonderful in them. His wide hips and thighs providing a beautiful silhouette especially in dresses that hugged his waist. Plus, they were surprisingly comfortable. 

Everyone had become used to Arin’s new wardrobe choice, even showering him with compliments when he wore a new outfit to work. He looked gorgeous and Dan especially thought so. 

Sure, he could have just bought the skirts and dresses. They fit fine, even with his lack of breasts, but on a shopping trip with Suzy to the fabric store to pick up a few things for a cosplay that she was working on, Arin spotted the first fabric that inspired him to start sewing things for himself. 

“Hey, Suzy! Look at this one!” Arin called to her from the middle of the store after spotting a very cool fabric. The store had a whole little section that featured fabrics with various Nintendo characters from different games, Zelda, Pokemon, and Mario especially. The fabric that Arin found and wanted to show Suzy was a Super Mario World themed one. With lots of bright colors and various enemies, and, of course, Mario himself, it caught Arin’s attention and he immediately loved it. 

“Wouldn’t this be a fun skirt or something?” Arin asked Suzy as she approached him in the aisle. 

“That would be really fun.”

“You would look so cute in it,” Arin said, unrolling a small length of fabric and holding it up to Suzy’s body. 

“You would, too,” Suzy giggled, grabbing the fabric from her husband and holding up to his body as he had to her.

“But I’m not the one with the sewing skills am I?” Arin asked laughing with his wife, snatching the fabric back from her.

“Well, we could fix that,” she said with a wink. “I’d be willing to teach you how to sew if you wanted to.” 

“What? Really?” Arin was surprised. He had never really thought about sewing anything for himself, or anyone else for that matter. He held the fabric up to himself and looked down at the pattern splayed across his form and agreed. “Okay, yeah! Sure!”

“Do you wanna go look for an easy pattern to start with?”

“Let’s do it!” Arin grabbed Suzy’s hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to the section of the store where they had all of the patterns to select from.

They found a simple circle skirt pattern and even a pattern for an adorable skater dress. They figured out how much fabric they would need for each and had the proper amounts cut and purchased them. When they got home, Arin was more than eager to start working on his new projects. 

The first skirt wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t all that good either, though. The seams were pretty wobbly and the hem was a bit twisted and wasn’t quite even, but it was wearable and, in Arin’s opinion, that most definitely counted as a success. Suzy was very proud of him and he was very proud of himself. He had made a thing!

Since then, he had been sewing more and more, improving every time. He had made several skirts and a couple dresses, each using some type of fun fabric, often times videogame themed. Each one was better than the last. Hems were no longer twisted and uneven. The seams, much more straight. He was becoming quite the seamster.

~~~

Arin took his foot off the pedal to the sewing machine and snipped the excess thread off the final stitch of the now completed dress. He removed it from the sewing machine, turned it rightside out, pushed his chair back, and held the dress out in front of him. He looked up and down the length of the fabric and let out a satisfied sigh. Mochi came over to him and rubbed against his leg. Arin reached down and scratched him behind the ears. 

“What do you think Moch? Think Dan will like it?” Mochi blinked at him and walked away. “That’s not an answer,” Arin said to his cat as he sauntered away from him. 

The dress looked absolutely lovely. It was probably the best work Arin had done up to this point. He was extremely satisfied with it. He couldn’t wait to wear it and surprise Dan at work the next day.

~~~

Arin was standing in front of one of the game shelves, picking a game for him and Dan to play in their next recording session. He suddenly felt a warm body against his back, wrapping their thin arms around his waist and nuzzling their face into his neck. 

“Hi, Dan,” Arin said softly, hugging Dan’s arms close to him, grabbing his hands. 

“Hey, baby girl,” Dan said, peppering Arin’s neck and jawline with kisses. “You look lovely today.”

“Thanks, bro.” Arin began to blush. Receiving compliments from anyone was flattering, but especially so, coming from Dan. 

“I absolutely love this dress, Arin,” Dan said, sliding his hand down to the bottom of the dress, playing with the hem. Arin had paired the dress with a lightweight grey hoodie, a pair of white thigh highs, and a pair of grey boots. 

“Did you make it?” Dan asked Arin, moving his fingers up Arin’s hip. Arin smiled.

“Mmmhmm,” Arin hummed in response, nodding. Dan lifted his head from Arin’s shoulder to look at his face. 

“Really? Wow. I’m very impressed, dude. It looks awesome.”

“Thanks, Dan. It’s probably my favorite so far. I found the fabric online. It took forever to get here.”

“It looks awesome, Arin. The pattern kind of looks like my Danny Sexbang costume,” Dan said, beginning to laugh. Arin joined in the laughter. 

“That’s why I bought it.” Arin smiled at Dan again. Dan kept looking up and down the fabric, admiring it. After a moment, Arin turned his head and gave Dan a quick peck on the lips. “I’m really glad you like it.”

“I really do. You look beautiful, as always.” 

Arin turned in Dan’s arms to face him and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck. He placed his forehead against Dan’s and touched his lips against his again. Their kiss lasted much longer this time. Dan took the opportunity to let his hands wander around Arin’s body. As the kiss grew more passionate, Dan explored as much of Arin as he could reach, hiking up his skirt and feeling the soft skin of his thighs and the top of the hosiery beneath it. They were both grateful that the few other grumps that were in the office today were recording at the moment, so they were totally alone in the main office space. 

Dan pulled Arin over to the couch, sitting down on it and pulling Arin into his lap. He pushed Arin’s skirt up as Arin sat, straddling him. He immediately started kissing Arin’s body, starting at his mouth, working down his neck, along his collarbone, down onto his chest. Dan placed his hands on Arin’s shoulders and slowly pulled his hoodie off.

“You don’t need this right now. I want to see you’re gorgeous body, including your big, strong arms ,” Dan said as he tossed the hoodie aside and began kissing up and down Arin’s arms, shoulders to finger tips. “You’re so unbelievably beautiful, Arin,” Dan said as he gently kissed Arin’s chest. “Your body is so perfect.”

“Thank you,” Arin replied, blushing. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Dan turned them on the couch and laid Arin down on his back as he straddled his legs, continuing to kiss his body, now kissing down his stomach. 

“Don’t make this about me.” Arin sat up, surprising Dan in the process, and captured his face in his hands, giving Dan a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“And why not?” Dan grabbed Arin’s hands in his own, turning his head and kissing his palms. 

“Because I’m not done loving on you and praising your lovely body yet. That’s why,” Dan said affectionately, lightly pushing Arin back down onto the couch. He sat back on his heels and grabbed one of Arin’s legs, pulling it up into the air, kissing the inside of his thighs along the top of the thigh highs, slowly inching them down to expose more and more skin.

“Careful, Dan. Just don’t rip those. ‘Kay?”

“Don’t worry, baby girl. I’ll be very gentle with them,” Dan said just before nipping at the inside of Arin’s thigh, then kissing the spot where he bit. Arin let out a tiny yelp of surprise.

“That didn’t feel very gentle.”

“I said I would be gentle with your thigh highs. I didn’t say anything about you or your beautiful legs,” he said, leaning down and planting another kiss on Arin’s other thigh. 

Just then they heard the door to the recording room open and they sat up quickly. Arin pulled his skirt back down, Dan still sitting between his legs. Suzy came out and looked over at the two of them on her way to her desk. 

“So, Dan, what do you think of Arin’s dress?” Suzy asked cheerily when she saw them tangled together on the couch.

“Love it!” Dan said blushing. Arin laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck giving him a kiss on his cheek.

~~~~

Later that day, Dan made sure to find Suzy. He approached her desk, where she sat working on a few things on her computer.

“Hey, Scuze.” Dan bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Hi, Dan,” she said, giggling. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to thank you for teaching Arin how to sew and helping him with his projects and stuff. That dress he’s wearing today is absolutely beautiful.”

“Thanks, Dan. He did pretty much all of it himself. I just helped him when he needed help.”

“Well, you deserve all the thanks anyway.” He gave her another kiss on the cheek and a big hug around her shoulders, which she tried to return the best she could. 

“Thank you, baby,” Suzy said smiling.


End file.
